


Discovering Peter's Inner Slut

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Jealousy, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Slutty Peter, slightly dark thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Tony walks in on Peter sucking Thor off - in THEIR bedroom no less - and after the initial shock has settled, he starts seeing the potential in this.





	Discovering Peter's Inner Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr, this is finished. Sorry for that ^^"

_ What the fuck!? _

Tony came home, expecting Peter to wait for him like he always does, happy that he’s back and giving him his precious, beautiful smile - and instead walks into his sweet boy sucking off no other than Thor himself, in  _ their  _ bedroom no less, on his knees and making the most obscene noises.

He just stands in the doorframe for what feels like years, staring at them with wide eyes. One of Thor’s hands is fisting Peter’s hair, his head thrown back at what Tony knows is a blowjob like no other - Peter is the biggest cockslut imaginable, craving to suck Tony off every chance he gets, so he just  _ knows  _ it’s good.

He can’t believe what he sees, quite literally. For a moment, he even believes he hit his head somewhere on the way home and is hallucinating now, but then he hears the groan coming from Thor and the goosebumps it gives him leave no doubt that all of this is very  _ very  _ real.

“What.  _ The _ .  **_Fuck_ ** .” Tony’s voice is much weaker than he wants it to be, but he can’t help it. He wants to shout, yell, yank Peter back and beat the living shit out of Thor, but all that comes out of his throat is a tense, angry grunt.

Immediately, Peter tries to pull back, but Tony watches with wide eyes how Thor holds him in place, how Peter struggles for a moment before submitting again and how the god lets out an almost possessive growl. Only when Peter is still again, Thor looks up, a very sufficient grin on his face.

“You should have told me how desperate the little spider is to get a cock in his mouth, I would have come by much sooner,” he says and Tony actually grits his teeth.

“Get your  _ fucking  _ hands off my boy, Thor,” Tony now growls, hands clenching to fists as he’s glaring at him. “Peter! What are you doing? Come here!”

The boy lets out a whimper and tries to pull back  _ again _ , but Thor won’t let him.

“Relax, Stark,” Thor says as if it’s the most common thing for Tony to walk in on Peter sucking him off like this. “He’s just doing what good boys do, don’t you, spiderling?”

Tony watches with wide eyes how Peter nods, his mouth still wrapped around Thor’s cock and his eyes teary and glossy as he looks up at the god. Tony can see the devotion in his eyes, the same devotion Peter looks up at him with, and it just fuels his possessiveness and anger.

“You’ll let him go  _ right now _ and get lost,” he growls a warning, a glove suddenly forming around his hand. “I don’t care how you got him to do this, I won’t allow it!”

Thor, who had turned his head back to look down at Peter, now glares up at Tony, his eyes sparkling with lightning. “Put your weapon down and come here, Stark,” he says - no,  _ orders  _ \- and grins at him. “Look at your boy being the little whore that he is. I promise, you will love it.”

Tony wants to blast Thor’s head off, but there’s still enough rational thinking in him to realize that he wouldn’t stand a chance against a god and that he would most likely hurt Peter if he so much as tries, so eventually, he lets out a growl and walks over to them, the glove still on his hand just in case.

“That’s it, you like that, don’t you, Peter?” Thor says with a low, dark purr and tucks on Peter’s hair so he looks up and sees Tony walk up behind him. The boy trembles and makes a whining noise. “Always so good and doing what you’re told, how does it feel knowing that you’re nothing more than a filthy whore?”

Tony bites back a comment at the way Thor speaks about Peter, mainly because he can see the pleading expression in his boy’s eyes and how he grinds against the floor. He never talked to Peter like this, trying to keep the dirty talk decent to not take things too far too quick, but now he realizes that Peter absolutely loves being called a whore and being humiliated like this.

“Just a little whore, desperate to please and to have a cock in you, doesn’t matter whose,” Thor growls, pushing Peter’s head down again, effectively making the boy gag around his cock. Tony can see the way Peter’s body tries to protest, how his throat clenches at the immense stretch and how the tears roll down his cheeks and fuck, he wants to slap himself for getting hard at the sight.

“Fuck,” he hisses before gulping hard. He can hear Thor chuckle.

“Don’t tell me you did not know what a little slut he is, Stark?” he asks and Tony, who had hoped Peter would be like that but who never assumed it simply because he was too glad to have him at all, shakes his head slowly.

“How long is this going on?” he asks, eyes glued to Peter, whose body shakes even more at the question. He looks up at Thor, silently begging for air until the god lets him breathe by pulling him off his cock. Peter is gasping and crying, looking back and forth between Thor and Tony. Tony’s eyes flicker down between Thor’s legs and widen again when he sees the sheer monster of a cock his boy had just had in his throat. “How long?” he asks again, more demanding this time.

“Why don’t you tell him, little spider?” Thor suggests, sounding far more gentle than he looks. Peter looks almost scared to answer and it’s answer enough already, even without the words that follow.

“A-A few weeks…” the boy admits, just as Tony expected, and lets out a sob. “I-I’m sorry, sir, I… I didn’t want you to-to find out this way…”

“Yeah, I bet,” Tony gulps and narrows his eyes. For someone who claims to be this sorry, Peter is still suspiciously hard and squirming and Tony decides that, if this is what Peter wants, he can have it. “Thor, stuff his little whore mouth. No excuses this time. He wants it, he’ll get it.”

Now it’s Peter’s eyes that widen in shock and just a second later, Thor pushes him back down on his cock, groaning when he forces it into Peter’s mouth hard. Tony’s cock jerks in his pants, but he doesn’t pay attention to that. He’s occupied watching as Thor starts fucking his mouth, not bothering to be gentle or go slow on him. It’s clear this isn’t the first time he’s doing this, but it doesn’t really matter, does it? No, not for Tony at least.

The minutes that follow are both fascinating and damn hot, there’s no way to deny it. Peter is drooling all over Thor’s cock, gagging and struggling under the way his throat is abused and yet, he keeps rutting against the floor and Tony can hear the cut off and muffled moans coming from him.

“You like seeing your little slut like this?” Thor asks, not slowing down for even a second. Tony’s only response is a grunt. “Forget your jealousy for a moment and look at him. Look how much he loves having his pretty little mouth fucked, you can’t tell me he is not the most sinful thing you have ever seen.”

“Not really,” Tony says through grit teeth, torn between continuing to watch and pulling Peter off Thor’s cock and taking his place at fucking his mouth. “I hope you know that you just crossed a very important line, kid,” he adds, his voice turning dark and clearly addressing Peter. “No more going slow on you. If you want to be a little whore, I’ll treat you as one.”

At his words, Peter lets out a muffled cry and his body tenses for a moment. Then, it suddenly becomes much more limp and Tony realizes without even looking that the boy just came untouched while grinding on the floor.

“God, you really have no shame, do you?” Tony asks with a growl and squints his eyes. “Thor, how about you fill the little slut up?”

“Why?” Thor asks with a grin, looking up while keeping Peter in place so he won’t pull back. “Do you have plans with him afterwards?”

“Oh, you bet,” Tony grunts, groping himself through his pants hard. Peter squirms at the sight and whimpers again. “I don’t care if you stay or not, but I’ll make sure to give the little slut what he’s begging for so hard.”

“Now, what do you say about that, little one?” Thor asks, laughing as he looks down at Peter. The boy is a complete mess already and it’s clear that he knows it’s far from the end of this. Tony is dead serious and leaves no doubt about it. Thor starts thrusting back into his mouth, but suddenly, Tony stops him.

“Wait,” he says, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leans down, making sure only Thor can hear him. “Leave him desperate. Bad boys don’t get a treat, he has to earn it first.”

Thor lets out a growl and gives Tony an appreciating nod. “I like the way you think, Stark. Much better than the alternative, isn’t it?”

“We’ll see,” Tony says with a smirk and pulls back, looking down at Peter again. “You’ll beg for mercy by the end of the night, slut. I hope you know what you got yourself into with this.”

Peter whimpers again and starts sucking Thor off back on his own, eyes still locked with Tony’s as if he’s begging for this to happen, as if he truly is nothing more than a little whore, desperate and needy for them to show him.

It’s surely not what Tony had in mind when he came home, but Thor is right. Peter  _ is  _ the most sinful thing like this and there’s just no way he could resist. He’s the possessive type, Peter  _ knows  _ this and still got on his knees just for some godly cock. It’s not like he needs to feel bad for giving the little whore what he wants so desperately, right?


End file.
